Asylområdet
by AlfredF.JonesTheHero
Summary: Starting a new job at the asylum shouldn't be that hard.. right? Unfortunately, with a 'patient' that bites THAT much.. something needs to be done. But sending him to the dentist? AU Asylum DenmarkXNorway. Human Names Used
1. Dentist

This is just a random story that I was scribbling around in my history class. If you want me to continue it, just let me know. I don't own Hetalia or the characters. (I probably will make a few more chapters so I'm just gonna mark this story as M just in case anything 'interesting' happens~))

Asylområdet

"Let me OUT!" Mathias screamed violently, grabbing the bottom of his bed, throwing it across the room. The bed flung into the air and landed with a 'thump' while the sheets fluttered back down to the Earth. Half running towards the door, he tried to grab the annoyed nurse. Slamming the door, Lukas quickly locked it, yelling for a doctor.

Running down the hallway, a tall blonde man with cold blue eyes readied a needle. Handing it to the male nurse, then snapped the lock on the door open and pushed the uncontrollable 'patient' to the floor. Jabbing the needle into the uncooperative mans neck, Lukas emptied the contents of the needle into his bloodstream.

"Has he bitten any one else?" The tall doctor asked silently, slowly loosening his grip on the drugged 'patient'.

"Not yet..." Lukas responded, pulling the needle out. "What do i do if he does it one more time?" He asked while tossing the pointed object into the garbage can.

"Normal procedure. Send him to the dentist." The doctor replied pushing his rectangle-rimmed glasses up his nose.

"Yes, Mr. Oxenstierna." Lukas muttered softly, staring down at the man that lay on the floor. With that being said, the doctor and the nurse left the room, leaving the 'patient' on the floor next to his bed that was tossed in anger.

Lukas knew exactly what he meant by 'the dentist'. After the first time of biting someone, the attacker would be scolded and try to be taught not to bite. If they bit again... they would have to have all of their teeth removed without the pain numbing help of anesthesia.

Lukas closed the door softly, forgetting to lock it. Walking down the corridor, he slipped his way past other people that wandered around. Finding his way to the caged balcony, he leaned against the wall, closing his eyes. Sliding down said wall, he drifted to sleep with a lullaby of screams and pleads of the people from inside.

_With a solid face, Lukas Bondvick walked through the corridors of his new found job as a male nurse at the Sanatorium. The first person he was to deal with was a man with the name of Mathias Køhler. Opening the door to the patients room, he studied his surroundings. The white washed walls cried sadness into the air with peeling paint and stains of god knows what. A bed that was tossed roughly laved in the middle of the room. "Tsk... Mr. ¨Køhler? Its time for you to take your meds.." Lukas said softly looking about the room for Mathias._

_Feeling a hand touch his shoulder, he turned. Seeing a man with dirty blonde hair that naturally spiked up, he wondered how long he had been there. Stepping aside, he motioned for the patient to enter the room, seeing a sad glint in the mans blue eyes._

_Running a finger from Lukas's cheek to his shoulder, Mathias bit his tongue. Flinching slightly at the others touch, Lukas pushed the hand away instinctively. _

_"U-uh.." he responded, still in the doorway of the patients room._

_Grabbing the front of the male nurses shirt, Mathias bent his head down and sunk his teeth into Lukas's neck, biting hard until blood oozed out in a solid stream._

Opening his eyes, Lukas looked at his feet while dream of his first day at work streamed through his head again and again. Hearing another scream, he turned his head towards the door.

Standing up, Lukas felt someone tug at his pants leg. Gazing down at the source of the pulling, he saw Mathias sitting with his knees to his chest looking up at him.

Tugging again on the nurses pants, signaling for him to sit back down, he pouted. Kneeling next to Mathias, Lukas stroked the mans hair.

"Why aren't you in your room?" He asked pulling his hand from the other. The patient reached out and grabbed the nurses wrist, squeezing it gently. "..." Bringing Lukas' wrist to his lips, Mathias gently nipped at it and lightly bit down onto the nurses skin.

Lukas couldn't say he was used to the feeling of being bit, but he should be, considering the fact that he has been bitten every few days by other patients. The first day he started work, his creamy skin was tasted. A few doctors had to be rushed down to detach the man from Lukas's neck.

He couldn't find a reason to be upset with the silly bites and scratches that Mathias gave him. If he were locked in an asylum, he would probably start biting people too. Though not all of the wounds that Mathias inflicted onto the Norwegian nurse were out of hatred; some were out of frustration, and others were just his way of showing affection in his own awkward way.

Mathias retracted his mouth from the others wrist slowly. No blood was shed, but there were definite teeth marks imprinted into his skin.

Sighing a little, Lukas ruffled his patients hair. "You know that I was supposed to take you to the dentist a long time ago..." He stated pulling his hand away to inspect the wound.

Nodding in return, Mathias leaned his head against the wall and looked out the window. Tracing the marks in his wrist, Lukas stood up. "I have to go back to work. Im trusting you to get back to your room without being caught." He said walking towards the heavy blue door.


	2. Little Fort

"Wait.." The patient said in almost a whisper. Resting a few fingers on the door, Lukas turned back towards Mathias. "Just go back to your room. I'll be there later." He said pushing open the door before heading down the long hallway.

Rolling to the side, Mathias crawled to the door to watch the nurse leave. "..Hej då..." He said in a monotonous tone. Hugging his knees to his chest, the patient stared blankly at the wall that faced him. He didn't want to be here anymore. The only things that were keeping him at the paint peeling asylum were the needles with suspicious fluids that made him sleepy and the security that kept him in the building. As much as he would love to lock himself in his room and be out of sight and out of mind, he couldn't. The doors all locked from the outside of the room and he would go crazy not being able to communicate with anyone. As much as he loathed interacting with anyone, he was terrified of being alone.

Standing up slowly, he tapped his fingers on the wall making short, quiet thumping noises. 'Back to the room..' he thought looking at the intimidating door. 'Back to the room..' Repeating things that he thought of or was told to do was his way of trying to ignore it. Bringing a hand up to his lips, he bit down on a finger. 'Back to the room.. back to th-..' Hearing a few footsteps coming from a short distance away, Mathias stopped tapping his fingers and biting himself. Deciding to take a walk to ignore the miscellaneous doctors and nurses, he started his way down the same hall that Lukas went. Dragging a hand on one of the walls, he examined their paleness, slapping them briskly every time he passed a room.

When he came across his room on the other side of the hallway, he crept into it looking at the mess he made earlier. Moving the bed frame back to the corner of the room, he set the mattress on it in its rightful place and pulled the fitted bed sheet off.

Staring at the bloodstains on his place of sleeping, he poked them randomly. He may be insane, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't have the brain capacity to remember things. Mathias ran his fingers across one that had made its way there after he repeatedly beat his head against a wall in hopes of breaking through it. One of the doctors had to sedate him to keep him from injuring himself further. After they were done injecting him with the syrup, he was tossed onto his bed to bleed it out and be forgotten until he woke up.

He looked at another one thinking about the time he came across a glass bottle. When he found it, he brought it to his room and smashed it against the wall, crushing it finely into small pieces with the leg of the bed. After he was content with how little the pieces were, he picked up a handful and swallowed it.

One of the nurses called a doctor and Mathias ended up being punched repeatedly in the stomach until the glass shards in a mixture of a red concoction dripped onto the bed. Of course most of the blood was messily cleaned up, but the stains would be there forever.

Crawling to the corner of the bed, he wrapped himself in the sheet and stared at the wall. He didn't want to be alone. It was boring and made him think of things that he didn't want to imagine. He would be roaming the halls but he wanted to wait for Lukas to return. The nurse was the only one that spoke to him like a sane person. Everyone else poked him with objects that made him drift away for the moment. While Lukas was aiding the doctors in putting him to sleep, he knew that the nurse was only doing his job. Even knowing that, he would still bite Lukas out of frustration.

He didn't want to bite the nurse, but he had a hard time controlling the urge. There have been many times that he's bit himself or dug his nails into his cheek to try to stop the need to taste flesh. That was his main reason for being in the asylum; biting others and inflicting pain onto himself. Although, there were many other reasons such as randomly tapping his fingers madly and his enjoyment of sitting in dark corners or under things. He didn't choose to be this way, it was just him being him.

He softly closed his eyes and hoped that the nurse would visit him soon.

Lukas stood at the front desk talking with the man behind the counter. He had to check in with him every once in a while so the asylum knew that he was dealing with the patients correctly.

The two would normally neglect what they were supposed to be doing to focus on other random topics.

"So has anything interesting happened to you recently?" The nurse asked, resting his arms on the desk. "Apparently now I'm married." The man in front of Lukas said.

"Whose the lucky lady?" The nurse asked looking at the others hand. Seeing no ring, he looked back up. "It's not a woman." The secretary whispered in his Finnish accent. "Do you know Dr. Oxenstierna?" "I do.. did he propose to you?"

"No, he just kinda claimed me as his wife."

They both chuckled a little.

"Congratulations,Tino. I hope your marriage is nice and long." Lukas joked. "Yeah, sure whatever." Tino said picking up a clipboard, flipping through it a little. "You should probably get back to your patients now." The Finnish secretary said scribbling down a few notes on the paper. "Probably.." Lukas said looking at the wall clock. "I'll check in again tomorrow during my break." The nurse said heading back up to the ward. "See you then." Tino said waving a hand, busy with his notes.

Lukas made his way through the winding halls up to where he was stationed to work. Passing through the narrow walkway, he saw people sitting against the wall talking to them, sometimes even petting them. He's used to dealing with most of the people in the ward. Some of them were a little much though.

Before he was able to go back to Mathias, he had to take care of a few other patients. Just a few.

Lukas opened the door to the medicine room and waved a hello to the person stationed in there. Heading to the back closet, he pulled out a few cups with little blue pills and headed out to tend to the patients.

Mathias opened his eyes drowsily, hoping that his nurse would be sitting on the corner of his gory bed. Scanning the room, he pushed the sheet off of him and crawled to the corner of the bed. Looking towards the doorway, he notices that the door was closed now. Maybe it wasn't locked? The patient stood up and went to check the door. '..locked.' he thought. Sitting on the floor next to the thing keeping him inside, he tapped on the floor. 'What if he was here and left?..' Mathias wondered. 'What if he locked me in here?' The more he thought, the sadder he became. He was like a puppy waiting for their owner to arrive home, although, Lukas is not his owner and Mathias is not a puppy. If he was, he probably wouldn't be in an asylum.

Leaning into the wall more, he sighed. He didn't want to wait for Lukas much longer.

The only thing that he could really do in a locked room was sleep or throw things like the bed. The windows were barred and no help in an attempt to escape.

Crawling over to the bed, he tugged on the covers and tossed them into a corner. Detaching the mattress from the frame, he leaned it against a wall. Setting the frame on its side, he put it parallel with the mattress, leaving a space between the two inanimate objects. Grabbing the sheet he tossed aside, he draped it over the bed and the frame. Tucking the sheet in between the bed and the wall, he kept thinking about Lukas. Fixing the side of the blanket that was over the metal frame, he looked back at the door to make sure that no one was there.

Getting down on his hands and knees, he pounced into his makeshift fort. Hearing a scream coming from the room next to his, he hit the plaster wall with the side of his hand, in hopes that that would make the neighbor become silent. Needless to say, it didn't work. Pulling on the collar of his shirt upwards, he brought it to his lips and 'chewed' on it. It wasn't so much as chewing as is was clenching down on it.

He just wanted Lukas to walk in through the door.


	3. Outside

**Sorry that I took a little longer to upload this chapter...and sorry that its a little short...next weeks will be longer I PROMISE... but the rest of them from here on out will be posted once a week because school is starting to pile all this stuff on me and I have to go to work.. between those and my Swedish course, almost all of my time is taken up, I will post as much as I can though because I will be continuing this~. It seemed like some people really liked how it was going so far so.. yeah~ Thank you for reviewing and telling me how you guys liked it. It really helps me out when you tell me what you like or don't like or even if you want to give me ideas or anything, I'm fine with that~ THANK YOU ALL FOR READING I WILL STOP PESTERING YOU WITH THIS MESSAGE ….NOW **

Lukas was almost done with his rounds for the day. He just had to finish up with one more person before he could visit Mathias. He just wasn't sure why he talked with the patient. He should have dropped Mathias off his list, leaving him for someone else to tend to after their first gruesome encounter. Maybe he feels bad for the Danish patient? Maybe he wants to break him of his biting habit? He wasn't sure. Although, it he wanted to help one person, why wouldn't he want to assist in help with all of his other patients? Or even the whole asylum? Yet again, he still has no answer. He shouldn't feel any connection towards the Dane considering that they are both from different countries with different cultures and that they had never met before Lukas started working there. Not being able to think of answers to his questions was a bit frustrating to him. If only he had the answers.

Lukas started on his way to Mathias's room after returning a tray to the medicine cabinet. He passed a few friendly patients that waved or did something odd and nodded his acknowledgment to them.

Finding his patients door, he tapped on it lightly before turning the lock and opening it. Noticing that the bed was no longer a bed, but a little fort or something, Lukas frowned. "Mathias?" He whispered seeing the fort wiggle a little.

Mathias let his shirt piece fall out of his mouth while he crawled to the entrance of his little creation. Poking his head out slowly, he saw the other standing by the door that locked him in.

Lukas simply stared at the fort. He wasn't surprised to see Mathias going weird things in his spare time. He was rather used to it.

.There have been times where the bed frames leg had become 'magically' stuck in the metal bars that were guarding the window. He guessed that Mathias tried to tried to bend the bars enough for him to escape through the window. He had done so many things that defiantly wont be forgotten about.

Lukas walked over to the fort and sat down next to the patient. Mathias grinned widely. "Do you like it?" The nurse looked it over again and nodded. "Did you get bored or something?" Mathias wagged his metaphoric puppy tail and crawled backwards into his fort. "Ja.. What else can I do here?"

Lukas knocked on the wall with a tiny smile. "Can I come in?" The patient rolled into a tiny ball with his knees to his chest to make some room in his little fort. "If you want." He pulled his shirt back up to his mouth to gnaw on. Crawling into Mathias's creation, Lukas leaned against the mattress a little. "How long have you been in here?"

The patient let his stretched out shirt fall from his mouth and tapped his fingers against the floor. "I don't know. After you left I went to sleep and when I woke up, you weren't here. So I made THIS!" He said with enthusiasm, petting the mattress. "And just wondering.. but, what is the paint here made out of?" Mathias asked changing the subject quickly. Lukas was a bit curious about the sudden change, but he didn't question it. "I think its lead based.. I don't really know what its made out of. Why do you want to know about paint?"

Mathias stopped tapping his fingers and looked at the wall next to him. "So if you eat the chippy paint stuff, you would poison yourself? Right?" He asked excitedly. "Don't do that.." Lukas said grabbing the patients arm. " I was just wondering." Mathias said looking back at the nurse. Lukas was starting to get worried after that question.

"How about we go outside?" The nurse asked, wanting to keep his patient away from paint at the moment. "We can go outside?" Mathias asked, his eyes lighting up like he received a whole cheesecake and he didn't have to share it. "We should be able to. I think that they finished building the fence a few days ago." The nurse said chuckling at Mathias's expression. "But fist," He said putting up a finger. "We have to turn your bed back into a bed." Lukas stated crawling out of the fort quickly. Mathias followed after, looking like a dog jumping out of its kennel. "Can we really go outside!?" He half yelled hugging his nurse. "If you put your bed back to normal, yes." He said trying to push the latter off him. Mathias let go of Lukas and grabbed his sheet that was draped over the mattress and the frame, tossing it on top of the nurse so he couldn't see.

He quickly put the frame back into its rightful place and set the bed on it. Lukas pulled the sheet off his head while watching Mathias fix his bed. Tossing the sheet over his patient in return, he laughed. "You really want to go outside, don't you?" Mathias threw the sheet onto the bed and hugged Lukas tightly. "Yes, Yes, Yes! Its been so long!"

"Calm down! Your just like a child." Lukas said trying to push his patient off him again.

"Can we go now?" The patient asked trying to hide his excitement.


	4. Sunshine

**Hej alle~! So I know that I said that I would post next week BUT.. I was bored during class again today and made this part for you guys~ So yeah... I guess that you should just expect my posts to be random because .. yeah.. I will post at least once a week though so its not gonna be once every few weeks or anything like that. And I still would like to say that any criticism would be appreciated whether its good or bad~ you can tell me that you hate my story if you want~ So I will stop with my pestering now~ Enjoy~!**

"Sure, but we have to go down to the front desk first."

After they checked in with Tino to make sure it was okay to take a patient out of the building, they headed outside. The nurse found his patient rather amusing the way he ran about in a wild, yet controlled manner through the halls. Once they reached the door that sealed out fresh air, Mathias stopped to look at his nurse first.

Lukas nodded and opened the door for his patient. The Dane smiled widely and trotted outside. For the first time in a long while, his pale skin felt the warmth of the sun kissing him. The scents of the fresh cut grass and flowers filled the air. Small bugs wearing multiple colored wings zinged around the patient. Mathias walked forward off the hot cement path onto the grass that was still a little moist from the early morning shower. He wiggles his toes into the soft new feeling while he looked around to see what the Earth had to offer. It was like a valley with mountains to the patient; So big with so many obstacles that weren't there.

Some of the luscious grass bounced around with the wind in whips while the tree limbs softly danced up and down. There weren't many trees in the patients new playground, but there were a few.

The nurse walked after Mathias like a duckling. Seeing his patient stunned in silence was a pleasant change to look at.

Lukas looked around and saw that the trees were half dead and the grass had many dry patches of ugliness. Along with the witch-like yard, the fences weren't even standing with pride. They were hovering over a few flower beds with threats to crush the defenseless lives. The swarms of mutant bugs flew around them in a pestering manner.

Lukas swatted at them when they buzzed to close, while Mathias simply let them do as they pleased. The world around the patient was elaborate and boisterous; So full of life and new sights.

Lukas found the outdoors boring if he wasn't allowed out of the gates like the patients. There wasn't much he could do but sit under a broken tree or let the sun bake his skin into a more golden color.

Mathias let the fresh air fill his lungs while he started feeling jittery. He tapped a few fingers slowly on his cheek.

"Do you like it?" Lukas asked watching his patient tap.

"Can we.. sit in some shade?" Mathias asked looking at the ground.

The day he was put into the asylum was the last time he was able to let the sun rays touch him. Finally being back in the suns line of sight was making him a bit dizzy.

**Yeah.. sorry that this one was kinda short and stuffs.. but the next one will be longer.. I PROMISE. So yeah... now I have to go type up a lab report.. Expect more soon~**


	5. Stimuli

**Hej alle~ Sorry that this chapter took a while to upload but I had a butt-load of homework unfortunately and didn't find time to get this posted... ): But its here now~ And one person suggested that I give Mathias a diagnosis..? So I did~ I hope you all like this one~ Enjoy~**

"Are you okay?" Lukas asked, resting a hand on his patients shoulder. Mathias twitched a little at the touch. Getting on his hands and knees, the Dane crawled towards the nearest tree. His nurse followed his crawling patient with crossed arms.

When Mathias reached the tree, he rolled into the shade. Lukas stood in the sunlight and watched his 'puppy' bask in the darkness the tree gave. The patient brought a hand up to his mouth and bit the side of his thumb. The nurse took a seat next to the Dane and pulled the hand away from his mouth.

"Why are you biting yourself?" He asked looking at the marks that littered his patients arm. Mathias looked at his hand. "I was biting?"

Lukas sighed and nodded. He guessed that his patient bit so often that it grew into a habit; one that he did without realizing it. "Yes.." Lukas stated running a finger over his patients marks.

"Do you know why I do it?" Mathias asked. He himself wasn't sure why he bit. Maybe to get attention? Or just an odd hobby to pass the time? He didn't know and unfortunately for him, neither did Lukas.

"I'm not sure why, but if you want.. I can look into it." Even if his patient said 'no', the nurse would still try to figure it out.

"How would you do that?" Mathias asked leaning against his shady tree. Lukas thought for a second. "I can try to get access to your file.. and I can ask your doctor."

He felt like an awful nurse not knowing what was wrong with his patient. "Can you?" Mathias asked, his eyes lighting up.

"I can try." Lukas said playing with Mathias's hair. "But I can't tell you what I find out. Its most likely confidential." The nurse stated jokingly.

Mathias hugged the Norwegian quickly. "Nej..! You have to tell me!" He said hugging tighter. Lukas wriggled around a little trying to break free.

"I was only kidding."

Mathias let go of his little nurse. "Are you sure? Are you going to tell me?" He asked bouncing up and down a little. "Yeah, yeah. Its about you, so you should know about it." Lukas said straightening his shirt.

Mathias smiled a little and looked up the tree. Specks of sunlight that dived through the leaves flashed on various spots around the two.

"Can I go with you when you try to get the information stuff?" Lukas frowned a little. "Patients aren't allowed in that area.. but I will tell you as soon as I find out." He said ruffling his patients hair playfully. The nurse honestly didn't know where to start looking for his patients records. Maybe Tino would know?

The Dane touched Lukas's hand. "Okay.."

The tall doctor stood on the balcony taking his break. He leaned against the wire that enclosed the area and watched the people in the asylums yard; even though there were only two.

Berwald bit his tongue lightly each time he saw the Danish man move. When Mathias hugged the nurse, he figured that the patient would bite Lukas again. It was obvious that the doctor didn't trust any of the patients at the asylum, especially Mathias.

He was waiting to see the Danes temper rise to the surface again. Berwald was fascinated with the insane people of the asylum.

He loved watching how they all acted. The schizophrenics couldn't focus on anything and had friends that weren't actually there. The pica's ate random objects like they were drugs.

But then there were people like Mathias. He was one of the few people at the asylum that enjoyed biting.

Overall, he was a pretty normal person, aside from the fact that he enjoyed his little 'hobby'. Mathias was diagnosed with a thing called Misophonia which is where certain noises annoy a person and cause them to behave in certain ways. In Mathias's case, he bites and scratches, but sometimes he throws things.

One of his triggers is when people scream when they are within 10ft of him. If that person screams from 20ft away then he just bites a finger or his tongue in annoyance. But, if the stimuli is within range, he will not hesitate to bite them.

Mathias doesn't look at his biting as something that can be diagnosed; just something that he craves. He enjoys hearing the noises that annoy him and feeling the pain when he bites. He doesn't receive pleasure from it in a masochistic way, just something that he likes to do; the same way some people enjoy reading, drawing or things like that.

All the little noises that the patient hears makes him irritated yet at the same time thrilled. Whenever he hears the clicking of pens, he wants to burn the noise; same with the soft noise when you write on paper or the sound of footsteps down the halls, chewing noises, tapping sounds, bottles opening, loud breathing, coughing, whistling, plastic wrappers being crumpled, the list goes on.

Of course Berwald, being a doctor has to know what was wrong with his patients. The nurses were there to give meds and calm down the people that became out of control, however, they are allowed to access information on who they are assigned to.

The doctor shook his head and walked back to the door to visit his 'wife' who was always behind his desk scribbling down thing like paperwork and miscellaneous shopping lists.


End file.
